elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:In My Time of Need
Which walkthrough? We need to decide which walkthrough is better and delete the other. The current formatting of this page is very poor. --— Radical D (bother \ 13:52, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :In a quest where there is more than one way to complete it, is one option generally dropped from the walkthrough? 17:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::No, of course not. Originally, there were two identical walkthroughs on this page, making it a mile long wall of unnecessary text. Someone cleaned it up, and now it looks clean and awesome. --— Radical D (bother \ 18:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ah! That makes much more sense. I didn't see the duplication so i wasn't sure what you were referring to. 18:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: I understand. It was kind of funny, though, before. There was one walkthrough with no links and another one titled "Best Walkthrough Ever!!!!!!?!" or something like that. It was awful. --— Radical D (bother \ 18:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Page Cleanup and Merge I've cleaned up the page a bit and merged in the information from the other (duplicate) page. The page may still need a little work, but I think its a bit neater now. I don't know how to delete pages, so could someone delete the other page if they know how? Thanks. Coder11235 (talk) 19:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I just put back the quick walkthrough as quest pages are generally accepted to have them, they are super useful and this page sorely needs one. The detailed walkthrough could still be edited to be more concise. 15steps (talk) 20:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks. I mainly made grammatical edits when I was going through it. I thought the information there was useful, but yea - there is a lot of it. Coder11235 (talk) 17:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Alik'r Prisoner Bug To avoid edit warring, I'll elaborate here. * The bug that occurs prevents the prisoner from yelling at the guards to open his cell. The dialog option to inform the prisoner his fine has been paid does not appear, even though the fine has been paid. * I cannot think that the need to twitch-reflex click on the mouse and keyboard to get the dialog to change immediately after initiating the conversation is intentional, as this differs from every other dialog in the game so far. It takes a couple of tries to get the timing right. * Afterward, the dialog proceeds as normal, and the prisoner calls for the guards who mock him. This does not change if the guard has been pickpocketed. If a guard is pickpocketed, the key obtained in this manner will not open the cell with the Alik'r prisoner. If he has not been pickpocketed, the guards still claim that the key has been "misplaced" (apparently to screw with the guy). 17:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Speculation on who is telling the truth Speculative info should not be in a wiki so i'm moving it here. The detailed walkthrough can touch on it but it should not have its own section on a quest page. 15steps (talk) 20:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) *More investigative adventurers may wonder who is telling the truth: Kematu or Saadia. Alas, it is simply the word of one against another, and no firm evidence is ever found! *If you kill Kematu in the cave his last words are : "Don't let yourself be fooled by a pretty face again. You're better than that." which implies he came with good intentions and she is the traitor. *Concerning the "facts" the Dragonborn is given by both parties it should be noted that Saadia dubiously claims to not really know why she is to be assassinated, but suggests it's because she spoke against the Dominion. While the Alik'r tell a clear story of how Saadia betrayed her kin and why she is persecuted. *While the Alik'r demand Saadia to be handed over for transfer to Hammerfell, Saadia directly demands bloodshed and violence, hinting that she has a more sinister character than she claims to. *Kematu doesn't try to have you harm Saadia and he uses a paralyzing spell to calture her if you take his side, indicating that his story of being hired to bring her back alive for justice is true. *Also, Alik'r warriors tend to use manners when you pass by, such as "good morning", and "how do you do", which indicates they aren't as hostile as Saadia wants you to believe. *Furthermore, when siding with Kematu, after the quest has been completed you will be randomly attacked by Altmer Justicars. When looting their bodies, you find an Justicar Execution Order that's been put out on you. This is more evidence of Saadia being more than she let on. *Alternative consideration: if Saadia is Thalmor collaborator, and knows well that she is hunted by vengeful redguards, she will naturally hide. But will she hide in imperial province of Skyrim or securely live in Altmeri-controlled region? She is of no use for Thalmor as agent in Whiterun, if she is disclosed and pursued. *Kematu's actions are too suspicious for honest avenger. Why would Alik'r sneak around Whiterun to find her, refusing to disclose that they're searching for a traitor, betraying own soldier jailed in Dragonsreach. Whiterun is, from an official standpoint, under Empire influence, so any imperial allies like Battle-Born would be eager to show loyalty capturing an enemy of Empire. On the other hand, Stormcloaks sympathizers would have no love for Thalmor collaborator (with Judicators hunting Talos worshippers and Ysgramor elf-fighting history). Anyway, openness is enemy of any traitors and spies, so Kematu, who claims to serve Thalmor resistance, would have done a blow to Thalmor revealing Saadia as their servant. *It's worth noting that Hammerfell is no longer part of the Empire, and with the Thalmor agents given free reign in Skyrim, do not trust the Imperials to help capture a Thalmor agent. *It's also possible that the Redguards have their own way of dealing with treachery. Kematu, being a leader of the Redguards, may be willing to be more open about his intentions (not to mention being forced to by the player), but the regular Alik'r warriors might be disinclined to reveal such information simply because it's none of the player's business. You do the job or you don't. It's also possible that they simply didn't know who to trust. Still, it's a little troubling that the Alik'r prisoner immediately condemns the player in their search for Kematu, saying that they will not come out of that cave alive. *Saadia's story just doesn't add up. She claims that the Alik'r were sent by the Aldmeri Dominion, but why would the Dominion send a group of soldiers composed entirely of Redguards after her, when the Redguard homeland of Hammerfell is still at war with the Dominion? In every other instance of the Thalmor sending assassins after people, they either use their own Altmer agents or individuals who are being coerced. Further, it makes little sense for the Dominion to send an entire mercenary group after one woman simply for speaking out against them. The Dominion is still at war with Hammerfell and have bigger fish to fry. Finally, the Alik'r have good reason for not being too forthcoming with their reasons for persuing Saadia - from the perspective of the Redguards, the Empire betrayed Hammerfell by renouncing it as an Imperial Province, and Thalmor agents are being given free reign in Skyrim to do as they please. Understandably, they would be reluctant to tell Skyrim authorities that they are after an agent of the Empire's de facto ally, the Dominion. :: In reply to those points: :: An interesting argument to add is that Saadia has a lot of wealth, she may have bribed the guards to keep any Redguards out. :: Saadia may have bribed the captured Redguard to be captured, promising him money or power, letting him portrait Kematu as ruthless. :: Kematu may be as ruthless as his captured Redguard member tells you, but it may be part of their culture to not tolerate failure of any kind. :: Kematu does quickly silence Saadia with his paralysis spell before she can reply to his claim of her manipulating others. This can either be because Kematu does not want Saadia to trick the Dragonborn into changing their mind with more lies, or because he wants to keep Saadia from speaking the truth and can keep his side of the story undisturbed by silencing her. It seems neither Saadia nor Kematu give the whole truth or atleast not the entire story of what is going on. :: NOTE: Justicars have attacked me before this quest too. By quicksaving before a certain point it seems that this is a random event. They always drop a note which mentions you being very dangerous and orders the one holding the letter to kill you at all costs. :: Saratje (talk) 16:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Considering both character's stories, Saadia has said that she spoke out against the Thalmor (or Aldmeri Dominion, details are a little hazy) and is thus wanted. Yet Hammerfell is against the Dominion from Kematu's story. 15:05, November 15, 2012 (UTC) After the Quest- interactions Is there a benefit from siding with the woman besides rewards? As in, after the quest, will she remain in Whiterun and have possible interactions with the player? Retardedmoose (talk) 05:42, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Interesting side note relating to the morality It seemed like there was slightly more reason to believe Kematu's side of the story, so I went through with helping him capture Saadia. After he paralyzed her, I was going to go about my business, but found that I couldn't fast travel due to there being enemies nearby. I used aura whisper and noted that there definitely were not any enemies, so, out of curiosity, I saved, killed Saadia, and fast travel worked again. :I don't know why, but I sided with Kematu as well. No...I think I kept dwelling on the way that the Alik'r confronted me in the cave. They could have just jumped me and my housecarl, and I would die or kill them and find a note on their bodies or something similar. That and the fact that Saadia pulled a knife on me from the word jump. Something rang off on the story, but with your observation I feel less like it was a wild guess. 23:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Is this a bug? Should this be here? Annoying Little Bug thing I sided with Kematu on this one and I didn't kill any of his A'kir guards. I then had the Stealing plans quest and the people were conviniantly located at Swindlers den. I get to the end of it where the Silver Hand liutenent is supposed to be and next thing I know I am up to my chest in A'kir Warriors. I tried again and they were still there. 07:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC)plasmaViceroy Armor Glitch If you lure Saadia out to the stables and stand between her and Kematu, when Kematu attacks the attack will go straight through you. Attacking him as he launched the spell caused my Light Armor to jump from 30 to 100. I reloaded and tried again and it happened again. Fast-traveling from a "calmed" Saadia after betraying her Because the article mentioned that it was unknown if this would cause her to forgive you, I decided to try it out. Sure enough, after walking around town a bit and returning to the Bannered Mare, she walked into the room and resumed attacking me. The patrons seemed shocked, but made no attempt to help either of us. After quickly dispatching her, Hulda walked over to her corpse and said something along the lines of "By the gods... this can't be happening!" ... And then walked back over to her counter and resumed leaning on it. Everyone else went back about their business, too. It was quite hilariously immersion-breaking. JDavis1186 (talk) 09:12, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Unable to start the quest after completing the Stormcloaks' questline. Is anyone else unable to start this quest after completing the Stormcloak Civil War questline? I encounter the two Alik'r warriors around Skyrim questioning any Redguard woman they see, but after talking to them, they just talk about the Redguard woman in Whiterun, then leave, and the quest does not begin. Talking to Saadia in the Bannered Mare only shows her "What's on the menu?" line in the dialogue. 17:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC) starting the quest i ran into two alik'r warrior wandering around skyrim. i talked to them and they told me the story, but it didn't give me any quest, miscellaneous or official. will they still show up in whiterun and officially give me the quest? 05:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Dialogue Is there any difference in dialogue if the player character is Redguard (female, of course)? Akabetty (talk) 14:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) - I am currently playing a female Redguard and encountered the two Alik'r warriors in Whiterun (being ordered by the Whiterun guard to leave town). I spoke with them and received the 'standard' dialogue options but nothing more, i.e., there was no extra dialogue pertaining to the fact that my character is a Redguard female. change a part of the page i noticed that trivia and bugs are covered by a box saying exploits since i do not know how they work can someone change it so they are not placed there 19:34, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Siding with Saadia i thought i would mention that i came across Kematu and his gang midway throught this quest (had just found Saadia and spoken with her and sided with her) in werewolf form (leveling up my werewolf tree) this was before i had spoken to the prisoner or invormed Alik'r of Saddia's location. they were not hostile to me and said simple dialog to me ("need something.") i began atacking them and eating them and they did not become hostile to me the entire time and watched as i ate them all. this could be useful if the player is having trouble dealing with the guards and Kematu. ' 01:24, September 28, 2012 (UTC)TheWerewolf' Kill Kematu Bug Kill Kematu Bugfix messed around some, the following console command on PC fixed this issue for me: setstage MS08 150 Saadia's Burial Urn Not Found I see in the trivia that Saadia burial urn can be found at Hall of the Dead, after turning Saadia to Kematu. However in my playthrough(after turned her to Kematu) I can't found any burial urn in Hall of the Dead or the catacomb. Also all NPC in Whiterun is still alive in my save, so I assume the urn belong to someone else not Saadia. Any thought? Yoga Lionheart (talk) 07:23, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Justiciar Execution Orders are a random event I removed the bit about Thalmor Justiciar Execution Orders because they are a completely random event. In previous saves I have attacked random Thalmor groups who were not hostile to me, completed Diplomatic Immunity and In My Time of Need, all in the same save and not encountered them. The first time I did was in my most recent play through, before encountering any thalmor justiciars or doing Diplomatic Immunity or In My Time of Need. They showed up in the same place as a Scavenger did, and their appearance was after the Scavenger killed me, kicking me back to a save far enough away to prompt a different random event. I would appreciate feedback from anyone who could confirm or refute the assertion that Justiciar Execution Orders are completely random. Mattman0000 (talk) 09:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC)